Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for handling of flexible and/or mat-like workpieces.
Description of the Related Art
Workpieces are often handled with a holding device comprising a plurality of gripping devices movable relatively to each other, whose spatial arrangement can be adapted to a desired total free-form surface. Such holding devices can be used when handling flexible or pliable and/or two-dimensional and/or mat-like workpieces such as semi-finished products (i.e. intermediate products in processing steps of a product), textiles, fiber mats, foils or flexible sheets. Thus, for example, in the production of fiber composite parts made of layers of flexible fiber mats the cut sheet-like material pieces are taken from a generally flat initial configuration and must be transferred to a usually three-dimensional curved target shape.
The target form is for example defined by a workpiece carrier, in which, for example, further processing is to take place. In the series process, this must be carried out precisely, reproducibly and reliably. Complex holding devices constructed with individually driven tappets can thereby prove to be sluggish, slow and expensive. Holding devices for storing pieces of material in a workpiece carrier, such as the one known from DE 10 2011 056 029 A1 may cause high stresses in the material. This can cause damage to the material so that a reliable operation cannot be guaranteed.